For Them
by Senza Luna
Summary: Webby just wanted to share the love in her heart, and even though she wasn't family she would do everything she could to keep their's together.


**For Them**

Webby had wanted nothing more than to share the love bubbling within her small frame since coming to live with her Granny. The little duckling couldn't remember much of the time she dubbed as the _Before_ , but she did remember loneliness more intense than anything she had ever felt since coming to live in McDuck Manor.

Sadly Granny had told her to stay out of Uncle- Mr. McDuck's way, and that if he wished to spend time with her he would tell the little girl herself. Mr. McDuck never did though, which was okay with Webby as Granny had begun training her and the little girl began studying the man in an attempt to get closer to him one day.

As days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years Webby slowly started to accept the truth, her little family was never going to grow. Granny would be the only one she could share her love with, and that was okay. Because, if nothing else, the _Before_ had taught Webby one person to share herself with was better than none.

Not to mention her Granny was amazing, well versed in languages and techniques that she pushed onto her Granddaughter in order to prepare the young duckling for the dangers the world would hold for her once she was old enough. Webby soaked everything up as though she was a sponge.

As the years slowly crept past, Webby got to know Duckworth, an amazing person and the only confidant she had within the manor. Sure she had Granny, but if she told the older female duck her fears and nightmares Webby was afraid Granny would wash her hands of her granddaughter. The duckling clothed in pink clothes was careful to avoid mentioning Mr. McDuck and how his distance hurt her, focusing instead of terrors where someone would take her Granny away to torture or kill her. Webby described the mess of black that was the _Before_ and how frustrated she was she couldn't fully remember or forget it. Deep down she could see the understanding and acceptance in Duckworth's eyes, and she slowly began to share her love with him as well.

When he died Webby had felt the grief of loss, cowering within her room, sobbing at the pain that radiated from her chest. Granny had come to wrap her in a warm hug and offered comfort that Webby didn't deny. Her precious people had dwindled and once more it was just Granny who would accept her love. Webby dreaded the fact that one day Granny would die and she would no longer have anyone to love. So she threw herself into her training and research with a new vigor.

One day, while walking the vast expanse of halls Webby had stumbled across a dusty black and white photo of a male duck in a sailor's uniform. At first she had been surprised, thinking perhaps it had been a picture of Scrooge in his youth, though Webby couldn't imagine the Scottish duck wearing such a get up with a proud look in his eyes. So Webby stood transfixed by the photo until her Granny had found her.

"That is Donald Duck, nephew of Scrooge McDuck." Was the straight response she had given Webby without being asked. "Don't, under any circumstances, ask Mr. McDuck about him."

Webby had accepted the statement for what it was meant to be, a silent command. A warning. But that didn't mean she couldn't look into said Duck, instead she decided to expand her research on Mr. McDuck to include his family, so that if he ever wanted to go on an adventure with her she would be prepared.

And oh how the young girl wanted to go on an adventure with him, as she had grown Granny began to tell the little duckling of some of her missions as Agent 22 with Mr. McDuck and Webby was enthralled. Although Webby had long since accepted she wouldn't ever register as a blimp on Mr. McDuck's radar she couldn't help but hope. Hope that maybe he would accept her admiration and appreciation, and that perhaps he would let her in.

She had known it was futile.

But when the triplets had showed up that small spark ignited into a massive flame, because even if he never did she had Huey, Louie, and Dewey now and she wasn't planning on letting them go any time soon. She would be lying to herself if she denied realizing long before the events on the Sunchaser that Mr. McDuck only tolerated her to appease his youngest three nephews. The children of his favorite niece.

She had noticed that there were things that he would only allow the boys to join him on, such as the trip to Glomgold's exhibit in the local museum, though she had told herself it was fine as she had training to do with Granny. Webby especially remembered the stab at her heart when he had left both her and Granny tied up in the armoire when he left with Goldie. Her young joints and muscles had been stiff as it had taken the boys three additional hours after he left to realize their great Uncle had left without untying the two.

She had tricked herself into believing he had meant what he had said after she had partaken in a McDuck and Agent 22 adventure, that she could call him Uncle. But deep within her heart Webby had known it wouldn't last, so she basked in sharing her warmth with him while she still could.

That being said, she had never felt too badly about helping Dewey, and later Huey and Louie, with the search for information on Della Duck. Because in the boys had opened up to her before he had, and Dewey had come to _her_ specifically seeking help. But when that mystery was finally resoled she hated the backlash she received, though she would never blame the triplets, for they had deserved the truth.

"This is a family matter, you are not family!" In that moment Webby had to bite back the uncontrollable pain that encased her tiny pink frame, because it hurt. It hurt way worse than losing Duckworth, because at least to him she was something important, something to be treasured. Once his ghost had been resurrected he had given her a hug and opened his ears and heart for the little duckling once more.

Instead she bit back her tears and starred at the blurry figure of Uncle- Mr. McDuck. After they had safely reunited with the ground Granny had packed her bags, and Webby's as well, and informed Mr. McDuck she would be taking her vacation days. Webby had begun to fill the next week with helping Donald and the boys reacquaint their belongings with the house boat.

On the last day however she realized she had to do something, or risk losing the boys forever. And Webby couldn't lose them too, she wasn't ready to be alone again. She loved Granny, but it would never be the same again. So she made up her mind.

She may not be Scrooge's family, but that was okay. The boys were her friends and she would do anything to keep them here, even if it meant moving past the hurt Mr. McDuck had dealt her with his harsh words and unkind eyes. She would help Mr. McDuck if only to keep the triplets in her life, even if he never accepted her, even if he never apologized, solely for the reason she needed the three boys to _stay_ when very few had been willing to before.

And perhaps by doing this she could help the triplets as well, because while she may not be family she knew you couldn't turn your back on family so easily.


End file.
